movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
George Smith
George Smith is a character from Spaceship 537 and Spaceship 537: Secrets of Quetir. He is portrayed by Matt Zemlin. Biography Spaceship 537 George Smith was one of the students that were chosen to go to an unknown planet where was possibly life on. He chooses the side of Markus Wood and Alexander Burns when the crew members choose sides. He became a good friend with Joshua Johnson. During the fight on the Spaceship 537, he fought against John Shaw's allies. When Shaw and the others went into an escape pod, he stayed on the Spaceship 537. Smith shot their escape pod out of the sky to let it crash. Ryan Bennett died in this crash. When the Spaceship 537 crashed on the planet, Smith survived the crash. He and the others went to the town Shaw and his allies also went to it. In that town, a fight started. Wood, Burns, Smith and the others lost this fight. They were taken hostage. Only Markus Wood and Caroline Livingstone were left there to die. Shaw brought the hostages to the place where the Spaceship 484 landed. Markus Wood let the hostages free and Smith survived. Shaw went away with Easton Grace and Victoria Sinclair in a car. There was also a second car with Eric Wright and Miles Cole. Wood, Burns, Smith and the others followed the cars in a Tyquervehicle. George Smith was in a cannon on it and shot the car down of Wright and Cole. Miles Cole died in the crash of the car. Wright ran away. Johnson and Smith followed them. They followed Smith to an abyss. George almost falls in this abyss, but Joshua saves him. Out of nowhere, Wright comes and he has a big weapon. He shoots on Johnson and Smith. Johnson is hitten, he falls wounded on the ground. With his last powers, he jumps to Wright and grabs his weapon and throws it in the abyss. Eric Wright gets a knife and throws it in the stomach of Joshua Johnson and he falls into the abyss. "Where are you? Smith!" Wright says. Suddenly, Smith attacks Wright. They fight and Smith says: "You idiot. You kill people without a reason." George steals a knife and gets away from him. "What do you want? You will get what you want in hell". Smith throws the knife in the belly of Wright. "This is for all the innocent people you have killed". And picks up a gun and shoots Wright straight through his head. Wright falls into the abyss and Smith goes to Wood and Burns. He took revenge for the death of his best friend. Later, Smith is seen again when he helps Lauren Marshall with the death of Alexander Burns. He is shocked, but helps her with the death of her boyfriend. Some minutes later, they hear a big explosion and see a big fire. They go to it and see Markus Wood who killed John Shaw. Some Quetirians also come and they go in another Tyquervehicle. They are so tired that they all go sleep. When they wake up, they see the capital of Quetir, called Bisonuar. Inside Bisonuar, they meet the leader of all the Quetirians, called Ibrousax. They get a ceremony for their good actions. Also, they get a special stone that gives them access to many places on Quetir. Spaceship 537: Secrets of Quetir Coming Soon Relationships Allies *Markus Wood † *Caroline Livingstone *Alexander Burns † *Lauren Marshall *Joshua Johnson † - Best friend *Ashley Taylor † *Anna Harrison † *Alicia King † *Daniel Davidson † *Tiffany Carpenter † *Ryan Bennett † - Victim *Liam Hall † *Owen Turner † *Edward Williams † *Jack Graham † *Victor Sullivan † *Gabriel Hurt † Enemies *John Shaw † *Easton Grace † *Victoria Sinclair † *Eric Wright † - Victim *Miles Cole † - Victim *Aaron Adams † *Xavier Conley † Category:Original Movie Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male characters Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes